happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd's Birthday Day
'Todd's Birthday Day '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Todd celebrates his birthday. Roles Starring *Todd Featuring *Movy *Trippy *Robo Star *Cakey Appearances *Brushy *Flipper *Eary *Lumpy (video footage) *Cyclops Plot One morning, Movy is awaken by loud music. She discovers Todd on a parade float going down the street as fireworks fill the air. Movy yells at him to keep the noise down, but Todd tells her today is his birthday and he wants everyone to celebrate it. He throws party hats in the air, which impale Brushy and Eary. Flipper gets out of the way, but runs into the road and is squashed by the parade float. Todd gives Movy invitation cards for his party and tells her to hand them out. Movy and some friends later arrive at Todd's house, immediately being locked in. Trippy and Robo Star are shown fanning Todd as he sits down. He decides to check up on his birthday cake and screams to see Cakey scraping a piece off with his finger. As punishment, he tosses Cakey in the basement, unknowingly injuring him as he tumbles down the stairs. Movy scolds Todd for making his birthday such a big deal. For this, he sends Movy into the basement as well. Todd decides to watch footage of his past birthday parties. Trippy are Robo Star play a video game on his TV, so he tries to take away their controllers. Robo Star pushes him towards the TV and sends him falling into the basement floor. The TV falls on Cakey. Todd puts the video in the TV. The footage shows a younger Todd about to attend an expensive VIP birthday party he has thrown for himself. The guard, Lumpy, refuses to accept the guest of honor for not being on the guest list. After hours, he is finally let into the party... when it is over. To add insult to injury, he is ordered to clean up the big mess. Watching the footage, Movy realizes that Todd's ego snapped from missing the biggest party of his life. She cheers up a sobbing Todd by offering one of her discs as a gift to him. In return, Todd gives her his crown. Eventually, all the guests sing him a birthday song as Todd blows a candle on his cake. Unfortunately, he has blown the fire into Trippy's face. He runs around until the whole house is aflame and explodes, sending fireworks into the sky. Deaths #Brushy and Eary are pierced by birthday hats. #Flipper is ran over by a parade float. #Cakey is crushed by a TV. #Trippy, Robo Star, Movy, Cyclops and Todd either burn to death or die in the explosion. Trivia *This episode shows how Todd became so attention-hungry (originally supposed to be shown in Over the Coll-edge). *This marks one of the rare times Todd does something nice for another character. *Originally, the episode was named ''Birthday Brat. *Cyclops is seen at Todd's "party". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 48 Episodes